Sarah and Seth in highschool
by bluebell44
Summary: This story is about how Sarah and Seth were like in high school, and the things that happened... read to find out.
1. Sarah Braverman did it again

**This story is about how Sarah and Seth were like in high school, and the things that happened. I do not own parenthood or any of the characters all credits goes to Jason Katims and NBC. **

**This is also my first fanfic ever, so please be patient and click the Review button and leave a review, that would be very nice of you and really help me developing this story and my first fanfic. Also I'm not from England or America but Sweden so sometimes my grammar might be wrong, but I'm trying to find mistakes before I publish each chapter, if you find something in the text that is wrong, please let me know :) Okey I'm gonna stop rambling now, go on and enjoy ****the story :D**

_**Chapter 1. – Sarah Braverman did it again.**_

Sarah and Seth was walking home hand in hand, they were on their way home from one of Seth's friends John party. From the beginning they were supposed to go and watch a movie but when John called and invited them to the party, they figured that it would be more fun to go to the party. Since it was Thursday and a school night they decided to not get to carried away but that only lasted for 15 minutes, and soon the drinks were flying everywhere, so here they were now walking home from the party hand in hand.

They reached Seth's apartment and stumbled inside once they found the key:

- "So when did your mum said you had to be home"? Seth asked.

- "At 11", Sarah said with a big laugh as they both knew that the clock was way passed 11.

- "Well maybe I should get you home now then, so you don't get in trouble".

-"Hey I'm already in trouble and my mum said that she wasn't going to wait up since its Thursday. I think it's better if I stay here tonight and besides its much more fun", Sarah answered before she leaned in and gave Seth a kiss. When they broke apart they smiled at each other before they leaned into another kiss and made their way to Seth's bedroom.

The next morning Camille was standing in the kitchen making breakfast for her family while Zeek was sitting at the table reading his newspaper. When she was finished Camille went over to the staircase to let her kids know that it was time to eat:

- "Adam, Sarah, Crosby, Julia, breakfast is done, come down and eat" she yelled.

It didn't took long before Adam, the oldest child came rushing down the stairs followed by the younger brother Crosby (he was the third child in the family after Adam and Sarah) and Julia who was the youngest of the four siblings. They all took their seats at the table and greeted their father as he put the newspaper down, and Camille came over with the porridge. The only one who was missing at the table was Sarah.

- "Sarah come down and eat your breakfast or you are going to be late for schoo"l Camille yelled up the stairs.

When she got no answer she turned to Adam.

-"Can you please go and get your sister"? Camille asked and went over to the coffeemaker to get some coffee.

Adam nodded and went upstairs to find Sarah. He walked to her door and knocked slightly, he waited for some minutes and when he didn't get any answer he knocked again, again he waited but got no answer,so he decided to open the door. He peeked inside Sarah's room and noticed that she wasn't there.

- "Mum she's not here" Adam yelled.

- "What do you mean she's not there"? Camille asked in a worried tone, "she was supposed to come home at 11 last night, are you sure she's not upstairs in the bathroom or something"?

- "Yes mum I'm sure, I've checked everywhere". Adam answered and shook his head; this was just so typical Sarah to disappear without leaving any sign or telling anyone where she was.

It didn't take long before Camille was hurrying up the stairs, she walked over to Adam who was standing in the doorway to Sarah's room and looked inside herself, she saw that Sarah's bed was untouched since she had made it yesterday morning.

- "Okey well she obviously isn't here and didn't come home last night like I told her to" Camille said with an angry and worried voice

- "Mum I'm sure she's okey, you know how Sarah is", Adam said to his mum

- "Yeah sweety I know, I just wish that at least sometimes she could come home when I told her to, well there's not much we can do here, come downstairs and finish your breakfast".

Camille and Adam went down backstairs to the family in the kitchen.

- "Where's Sarah"?, Zeek, Julia and Crosby said at once.

- "She's not here" Camille answered and took her seat at the table.

- "Oh", Zeek said with a disapproving look on his face, Julia and Crosby just stared down at their cereals. It was silent at the the table for 5 minutes before Zeek rushed over to the phone.

- "What are you doing?" Camille asked

- "I'm going to call her, what do you think I'm doing, we can't just sit here and pretend like it's okey for Sarah not to be here and that we are completely fine with her not coming home when she's supposed to".

- "I know Zeek but let's just forget about it for now and finish our breakfast the kids need to get to school soon".

- "I know Camille; they can finish their breakfast while I make a quick call".

- "Okey make one quick call" Camille said and turned around to her toast.

Zeek took up the phone and dialed Sarah's number, he listened to the tone before Sarah's voicemail came on:

_Hey this is Sarah, I can't talk to you right now, I'm probably busy doing something important or something very fun or as some people I know should call it: Something very stupid. Anyway leave your message after the beep. _

Zeek hung up the phone and went back to the table.

- "She didn't answer, let's finish breakfast" he said and smiled at Adam, Crosby, Julia and Camille.

Sarah woke up and slowly sat up in the bed, she turned around and looked at the clock, it was 7.30 am.

- "Oh my god, Seth wake up" she screamed and shook Seth.

- "What"? He asked with an annoyed voice.

- "It's 7.30, and it's Friday today, that means school which start at 8.00, hurry up".

- "Oh shit is it 7.30? I start work at 8.30 and I have to drop you off at school he said and bolted from the bed, here's your shirt he said and throwed it to her".

The next 15 minutes was hectic as they ran around Seth's apartment to get ready. When the finally were ready they went outside to Seth's motorcycle.

- "Do you have everything you need"? Seth asked Sarah

- "Yes I do, let's go, I can't be late to school, I'm already in enough trouble for not coming home last night". Sarah answered.

- "Okey then, here we go" Seth said and gave Sarah a quick kiss before they drove off.

Adam, Crosby and Julia were walking towards the school building after Camille had dropped them off.

- "So where do you think Sarah is"? Julia asked

-"Honestly, I don't know Jules, she could be anywhere" Adam answered.

- "I know but she shouldn't"….

Julia got cut off when they heard a high sound from a motorcycle that came rushing pass them. They watched as the motorcycle stopped with a shriek right before it hit the stairs. They saw a girl jump off the bike and take off her helmet, she shook her head to let her long curly black hair fall down her back. It didn't take long before Adam, Julia and Crosby realized that it was their sister who had been missing that morning. They watched as Sarah stumbled towards the guy who had been driving the bike, who they assumed was Seth. When Sarah reached Seth she suddenly fell to the ground, Seth immediately jumped off the bike to help her up, but when he reached the ground he fell too, for some minutes they both lay there laughing before standing up again. Seth handed Sarah her book bag and pulled out a small package from his pocket.

- "Here they're yours" he said with a smile.

- "Thank you" Sarah said and kissed him before he jumped on the bike again and drove off.

When Seth was gone Sarah put on her sunglasses because she had such a terrible headache from the hung over, and took out a cigarette from the package Seth had given her. When she had lit the cigarette she turned around and saw her siblings standing a few feet away staring at her. Oh Crap! She thought, and then she stood there waiting for Adam, Crosby and Julia who was slowly walking towards her. Adam looked very angry but also a bit worried, Julia and Crosby just looked curios.

- "What the hell do you think you're doing"? Adam screamed when he was right in front of her.

- "Uhm going to school" Sarah answered and started to turn around.

- "No I mean this" Adam said and took her cigarette.

- "Hey,give that back" Sarah said angrily

- "No way, I thought you told mum that you had stopped smoking".

- "I have, well I did or I was going to, just give me the damn cigarette it helps for the terrible headache".

- "Headache? So you're hung over? Oh that's great Sarah. First you don't come home as you are supposed to".

- "Well the clock was too much and I didn't want to wake you all up".

- "Doesn't matter, then you're not even coming home for breakfast and you don't even answer your phone when dad tries to call you. And then you show up at school on Seth's motorcycle, that you're not even allowed to ride and to top it all off you still smoke although you told mum that you had quit and you're hung over. It must have been a pretty good movie", Adam continued.

Sarah just stared at him before she said:

- "You don't need to tell me what I've done, I know exactly what I've done and how much trouble I'm in, but I'm not going to talk to you about it. See you after school" she said and started to walk towards the school.

- "Well I guess we're just going to talk about it in the car on our way home after school" Adam said.

- "I'm not going be in the car, I'm taking the bus, I don't want to be there when you're going to tell mum about this". And with those words she walked away and left Adam, Crosby and Julia outside staring after her.

- "Wow that was quite a fight" Crosby said and looked at Adam.

- "Yeah, come on we don't want to be late for class", he said and walked towards school with Crosby and Julia following him.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's note**

Hey everyone I just wanted to let you know that I haven't stopped written on this story, I know I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a few weeks, but I've had a lot of stuff to finish in school. Also this is my first fan – fic ever so I might be a little slow now in the beginning, mostly because I want to get everything right. Anyway I hope you liked the first chapter and that you will continue to read it. It would be very nice of you all if you sent some reviews to let me know what you think, this is for you guys I'm writing this so please let me know what you think so I can make this a great story to read for you.

That's all I wanted to say, next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Sarah takes off

**Okey so here's the second chapter of the story,it's actually a little bit longer than the last one. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review at the bottom of the page! I hope you don't find this chapter strange, at first I didn't really know how to write it but I hope you like it. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2 – Sarah takes off. **

Sarah went through the day in a haze, she went to all her classes but she barely paid any attention to the teachers. At her last class of the day she kept looking at the clock every five minutes and when the bell finally rang, and announced that school was finally over for the day she was quick to leave. She practically ran out from the classroom and towards her locker, when she reached it she opened it and grabbed her bag and jacket along with some books that she throw in her bag, then she made her way out of school and started to walk towards the bus stop.

Camille had parked outside of the school and was waiting in the car for her children. After a few minutes she spotted Adam walking towards her and Julia and Crosby following close behind him. They reached the car and climbed in while they greeted their mum, when they were all buckled up Camille turned to them:

- "So where's your sister"?

-"Do you mean Sarah" Crosby answered.

-"Yes. Of course I mean Sarah, Julia is right here in the car with us".

-"Oh okey well she's… "Crosby started to answer, but then got silent.

-"She's what"? Camille asked, not surprised at all that Sarah wasn't in the car.

-"She's taking the bus mom; she didn't want to be here when I was going to tell you some things about her". Adam said.

- "Oh okey, well what has she done now"? Camille asked with a demanding tone in her voice.

- "Well this morning she came to school riding on Seth's motorcycle, then when he drove away she pulled out a cigarette and started smoking it, and when I confronted her about it, it turned out that she had a terrible headache and that she was hung-over. I tried to talk to her and I told her that she couldn't ride on Seth's motorcycle because I know that you and dad don't allow that, then I told her that I thought that she had quit smoking since she told you that, but she said she was going to so we'll see. Sarah didn't listen to me though and when I said that we were going to talk about it in the car on our way home she said that she was taking the bus, so here we are now".

- "Oh well I'm not surprised about any of it, not about her riding on Seth's motorcycle or still smoking but she could at least had ride in the car with us, after all she knows that she's going to be confronted about all of this when we get home". Camille said and turned on the car and drove home.

Sarah arrived at the Braverman house 15 minutes later than Camille and the others had. She walked in the door and headed for the stairs, but stopped when she heard her dads' demanding voice:

- "Not so fast Sarah,come here".

- "Uhm okey" Sarah said and slowly walked in to the living room where she found her mom and dad sitting in the couch.

- "Take a seat", Zeek said and gestured to the armchair in front of the couch. Sarah slowly sat down without any protests. After 5 minutes of silence Sarah decided to say something:

- "Okey so I'm in the chair, what do you want"?

- "What we want? I think you know exactly what we want" Zeek said upset.

- "Well then let's just get it over with" Sarah answered.

- "Okey I suppose we will then" Zeek said and looked at Camille.

- "Well we wanted to talk to you about last night" Camille said.

- "I know", Sarah said with a sigh, "I was going to come home but the clock was so much and I didn't want to wake everyone up so I just stayed at Seth's place".

- "Okey but your mum told you to come home at 11".

- "I know but the movie was so good and then we talked and forgot about the time" Sarah answered.

- "According to what we heard, you and Seth didn't even go to the movie, we heard that you went to a party instead" Zeek said getting angrier for each word.

- "Okey well we were on our way to the movie but then we got a text from John about the party so we decided to go to that instead, but so what, it was much more fun at the party than it would have been at the movie".

- "Okey but you weren't allowed to go to the party and besides it was on a school night, so a party really wasn't a good idea was it? And we also heard that you were hung-over and that you still smoke. I mean come on Sarah what are you thinking? Hung – over on a school day and you told us that you were going to quit smoking". Zeek screamed as loud as he could.

- "I can do whatever I want when I want, and yeah I tried to stop smoking but it didn't go very well, so for now I might be smoking but it's going to stop eventually". Sarah answered getting annoyed with her parents.

- "No you can't do whatever you want! You live in our house and you have to follow our rules!", Zeek answered.

- "No I don't have to!" Sarah answered.

- "Yes you have to, now go up to your room, you're grounded"! Zeek said and looked at Camille who nodded at his punishment.

- "For what! I didn't do anything wrong".

- "Yes you did, you went to a party last night and you didn't come home for breakfast, you were riding on Seth's motorcycle when you're not allowed to, and you're still smoking, so you're grounded" Zeek screamed.

- "Okey fine" Sarah said and stomp up the stairs and went into her room.

Downstairs Zeek and Camille watched as Sarah went upstairs and heard her slam the door after her.

- "I can't believe this is happening" Zeek said to Camille

- "I know honey but we have done all we can now, we punished her and we talked to her, I'm sure she'll come around" Camille answered.

- "Yeah, I hope so, it's just I don't really like that punk Seth".

. "I know, but he's Sarah's boyfriend and we have to respect her decision".

- "Yes, I know" Zeek said and let out a huge sigh.

- "Come on, you can help me with the dinner"; Camille said and walked to the kitchen. Zeek stood up from the couch and followed her.

Upstairs Sarah was laying on her bed thinking about the mess she was in. She had let down her parents again by not coming home when she was supposed to, she rode Seth's motorcycle even if she wasn't allowed to but she thought it was fun and she still smoked. Yes she had disappointed them once again; she had done it all over again but she didn't care much, she just wanted to be with Seth. After lying on the bed and thinking for a while Sarah got out of her bed and walked over to her nightstand and searched for her cellphone. She found it and picked up, dialing Seth's number.

- "Hey what's up"? Seth answered with a happy tone when he saw that Sarah was calling him.

- "Not much, can you come over here and pick me up so we can hang out? Please"? Sarah answered desperate to get out of the house.

- "Sure, when do you want me to be there"? Seth asked

- "As soon as you can, I'm ready now".

- "Okey, I'll be there in 15 minutes".

- "Okey good, see you then" Sarah answered.

- "Yeah you will". Then they hung up.

For the next 15 minutes Sarah was walking around here room impatiently, waiting for Seth to arrive. When she heard him honk outside she hurried over to the window and opened it, just as she was about to climb out the window she heard a knock on her door, and it flew open.

- "Hey Sarah, mom asked me to you tell you that dinner is ready…. Uhm what are you doing"? Adam said when he saw his sister by the window.

- "Nothing" Sarah quickly answered and turned around to face Adam. As she turned around she heard another honk.

- "Who's honking in our yard"? Adam asked confused.

- "No one" Sarah said and turned towards the window again. She looked out and saw Seth on his motorcycle.

- "Come on" Seth screamed and waved to her.

- "I'm coming" Sarah screamed and waved back to him and started to climb out the window not caring that Adam was there.

When Adam heard Seth scream he realized who it was, when he heard his sisters reply and saw her climbing out the window he hurried over towards the window.

- "Where do you think you're going Sarah? Mom and dad grounded you so you can't go out".

- "I'm not going out, I'm sneaking out, there's a difference" Sarah said as she continued to climb out the window.

- "Well you can't do that either and you can't see Seth", Adam said and tried to grab her arm, but it was too late, Sarah was already out the window hurrying down the stairs of her balcony. Shit! Adam thought and ran downstairs to tell their parents what just had happened.

When Sarah reached the last step of the stairs she ran over to Seth just as she heard the front door open.

- "Sarah Braverman, what do you think you're doing? You're grounded, come back here"! She heard her father scream. Sarah ignored him and got on Seth's motorcycle. When Zeek saw Sarah get on Seth's motorcycle he started running towards them, just as Camille and the other kids came out of the house.

- "What is going on out here"? Camille asked but then she saw the scene in front of her.

- "Sarah get of Seth's motorcycle, you're grounded" Camille said softly but still demanding.

Zeek had almost made it all the way to the motorcycle by now and Sarah felt the panic that was starting to come, she really didn't want to be stopped, she just needed to get out of this house for a while, she couldn't stand being there now when she knew how much she had disappointed everyone.

- "Come on drive; screw the helmet" she screamed to Seth. "Just drive, NOW"!

- "Okey" Seth said and turned on his bike.

- "Sarah Tracy Braverman, don't even think of taking off with that punk", Zeek screamed when he was just a few inches away from the bike.

- "Too late"! Sarah screamed back as they drove off.

- "SHIT"! Zeek screamed after them. After standing in the driveway fuming of anger for a few minutes, he slowly turned around and walked towards the house.

- "I can't believe she just took off like that" he said as he approached Camille and the others.

- "I know, but there's nothing we can do about it now". Camille answered sadly, c"ome on everyone the dinner is ready" she said and walked in the house with Zeek, Adam, Crosby and Julia following her.


	4. Missed

**No I haven't forgotten about this story! I've just been really busy lately, with being on vacation and everything. That's why I haven't updated. I know this chapter is a bit shorter but since I've been absent for so long, I wanted to give you something, so here it is! Enjoy the third chapter. **

The Braverman family ate dinner in silence, Zeek and Camille still angry over Sarah's takeoff, mostly Zeek though; Adam, Crosby and Julia didn't know what to say to their parents about the situation so they thought it was best to not say anything at all. When dinner was finished they thanked their mom for the food and went upstairs, to Adams room. The three siblings sat in silence for a few minutes before starting discussing what had happened, not so long ago outside in the yard. Adam was the first to talk.

- "I can't believe Sarah took off with Seth, especially when she was grounded, but then on the other hand I'm not surprised either. She has gotten kind of rebellious since she met Seth."

- "She has, hasn't she" Crosby answered quietly.

- "I'm just annoyed, I almost stopped her when she was climbing out the window but I was to slow", Adam said in desperation.

- "We know Adam but we can't do anything about it now, Sarah's gone, again, we'll just have to wait until she comes home again". Julia said receiving a nod from Crosby.

- "Yeah, that's probably best, even if we know which area Seth lives in, I don't think it's very wise to go there, she won't come with us home anyway", Crosby said.

- "I know, we'll just have to wait and see how long it takes for her to come home this time" Adam said looking at his siblings.

After Sarah and Seth had drove off from the Braverman house they made a pit stop at the supermarket to get some basics and some candy for the night. When they were done they went outside, each taking out a cigarette from their pockets.

- "So that was quite a show back there, huh"? Seth said and looked at Sarah

- "I know, I'm just so mad at them, they grounded me because I fell asleep at your place and I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to get away from them for a while".

- "Yeah, I understand, I couldn't get along very well with my parents, that's one of the reasons I moved out as soon as I graduated".

- "Yes, I know, I can't wait to graduate then I can move too if I want". Sarah said.

- "Yes, well we'll see about that, now come on, it's getting cold". Seth answered and took Sarah's hand as they started walking back to the motorcycle.

15 minutes later they pulled up outside Seth's house. They opened the door, went in and put the groceries in the fridge, and then they settled on the couch with the candy they had bought at the store and a really good movie.

The evening at the Braverman house was pretty quiet, which was unusual at a Friday. Usually they would all sit in the living room, chatting, playing a game or watch a movie, but this evening Camille had went to bed early, really upset about Sarah's behavior that day, Zeek on the other hand was TO upset to be able to sleep, so he sat in his armchair reading a book to get his mind on other stuff.

Upstairs the three siblings, Adam, Crosby and Julia were trying to play some monopoly but it wasn't going very well, their minds kept drifting to the events that had happened earlier in the day and although they usually fought with Sarah they couldn't help it, they all missed her and they really wished that she was going to come back soon.

When the credits started to roll down the screen, Sarah picked up the remote and turned the TV off; she then looked over to Seth and noticed that he was asleep. Sarah went over to Seth's bed to get some pillows and a blanket; she then got comfortable on the couch besides Seth. Sarah had a hard time falling asleep though. She was thinking about all the things that had happened earlier and realized that maybe it wasn't so smart to take off like that, but she just couldn't stand being there, she just had to get away for a couple of days. She also thought how her parents had turned more and more against her since she started seeing Seth: yes she knew that Seth wasn't exactly the ideal teenage boy, but she loved him and she figured that, that should be enough for her parents to accept him, but obviously it wasn't. After lying there, thinking for two hours she finally fell asleep, it wasn't the best sleep she had had, but at least she got some sleep.

Seth woke up at 9.30 and saw Sarah next to him on the couch, sound asleep. He got up from the couch very carefully so Sarah wouldn't wake up and went over to the kitchen. For the next hour Seth was in the kitchen making breakfast, and when the clock was 11.00 he decided to wake Sarah, he went over to the couch and gently shook her awake.

Sarah felt someone shaking her and slowly opened her eyes to find Seth standing there, when she saw it was Seth she broke out in a wide smile.

- "Good morning"! Seth said and gave her a kiss.

- "Good morning to you too", Sarah answered and looked over to the kitchen, where she saw various breakfast items on the table.

- "Um, yeah I did some breakfast" Seth said while tugging at her arm.

- "Thank you, that's so sweet", Sarah said and stood up from the couch, together they went over to the kitchen and enjoyed their breakfast together.

Over at the Braverman house, it was a bit hectic, today was the day for Adams baseball match and of course they had overslept. Now they were all running around, trying to get their things in order so they could get to the match in time. When Camille had finished packing the lunch, they all raced out the door and towards the car. Zeek unlocked the car and they all climbed in and buckled their seatbelts before speeding away, towards the baseball field. When they arrived Adam ran to his team just in time while Zeek, Camille, Julia and Crosby took their regular seats, Zeek glanced over at the empty seat next to Julia where Sarah usually sat, he was a bit angry that she wasn't there today to support Adam like she was supposed to. Camille noticed that Zeek was staring at the empty seat next to Julia and leaned over towards her husband:

- "She'll come back eventually, but all we can do right now is to support Adam and enjoy the game". Zeek nodded and turned towards the field.

**I hoped you enjoyed! I had writers block a few times, mostly since I got interrupted writing it with vacation and all. I also had a bit of trouble naming this chapter, but I figured since they all missed Sarah it could be called missed. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to send in your rewievs! :D Chapter 4 will not take as long as chapter 3 did :D **


	5. The fight

Hi** everyone! Here's the 4 chapter! It didn't take aslong as the last one! Yay! I also wanted to say that I already have some of chapter 5 ready so it will come up pretty soon. I'm not gonna say much more, so go on and enjoy the story! Also don't forget the reviews! :D**

Chapter 4 – The fight

After breakfast Sarah realized that today was Saturday and that it was the day for Adams game, she also remembered that she had promised Adam to be there today to support him, a tradition that her family had had for several years. She felt a bit bad that she wasn't at the field supporting Adam but when she had promised him she didn't knew that she would be in a fight with their parents, she decided to send a text message later to ask him how it went, after all it wasn't Adam she was mad at.

At the field the game had just ended and the Bravermans were dancing of joy, Adams team had won and had moved on to the finals. When Adam came out from the dressing room his family rushed towards him and gave him a hug:

"Well done son", Zeek said and patted him on the back.

"Thanks dad", Adam answered and smiled

"Well come on, let's get home and celebrate" Zeek said and ushered everyone to the car.

When the Bravermans pulled up outside the house Camille walked in and started preparing some coffee, then she took out some ice – cream from the freezer. Crosby and Julia took a seat beside their dad at the table meanwhile Adam went upstairs to put his clothes from the match, in the washer. When he was done he felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket, he picked it up and saw that he had a new text message, he unlocked the phone and clicked on the message and read:

_New message, Saturday 1.00 pm, sender: Sarah Braverman:_

_Hi Adam how did the game go? I'm so sorry that I missed it; I know I promised that I would be there, but I couldn't come after the fight with mum and dad. Anyhow I hope it went well and again, I'm sorry. _

Adam stared at the phone, he felt a bit sad during the game about not having Sarah there supporting him but he also knew that after the fight she had had with their parents, it was best to not solve their problems during the game. After thinking for a while he started typing her back.

His message read:

_We won the game! We won! And we're moving on to the finals! Can you believe it? Oh and don't worry about it, that fight were pretty big, but you need to come home soon, Crosby and Julia misses you. _

It didn't take long before Adam got an answer from Sarah:

_WOW! That's awesome! Congratz, I will definitely be there for the finals. Well, I'll come home when I'm ready to face mum and dad, I miss them too, talk to you later. _

After reading Sarah's reply Adam sent a quick talk to you later and then went downstairs to the rest of his family to celebrate that his team had won the game.

Over at Seth's place Sarah and Seth had just finished breakfast and were discussing their plans for the day. While Sarah wanted to stay in for the day or go shopping Seth wanted to go to a party at his friend's house, who played in Seth's band. After much debating they decided to go shopping for a few hours and then head over to the party. When they were dressed for the day they went to the mall, it was mostly Sarah that bought some clothes while Seth served as bag carrier and gave his opinions on the clothes that Sarah tried on, when they left the mall after some hours Seth had one bag with clothes and Sarah had seven.

Back at Seth's place Sarah dressed in her new black dress that she had bought that day, it went down to her knees. She then curled her hair and put in her makeup on while Seth changed to a shirt and some jeans. When they were all done they went out to Seth's motorcycle. Twenty minutes later they arrived at Seth's band mate's house and ringed the bell. The door opened to reveal Mike and when he saw Seth he immediately punched in on the arm:

"Hi Seth! You came" he yelled

"I sure did", Seth replied and punched him back.

"You brought Sarah with you too I see, nice to meet you again", Mike said and looked at Sarah who nodded her head in return.

"Yeah, she's staying at my place right now" Seth explained.

"Okey, well come on in so we can get this party started" Mike yelled and pulled them inside. He directed them towards the kitchen and showed them where all the beverages and party food were, then he hurried in to the living room, leaving Seth and Sarah in the kitchen.

As the evening moved along, the party got wilder and wilder. Seth drifted off to the living room to catch up with his band mates and they even ended up playing a few tunes. Sarah talked to a few people that went to her school but graduated the year before and to Seth's band mates. When the clock was almost 3 a.m. the party was starting to die out, so Sarah and Seth decided it was best to go home. They said goodbye to Mike and stumbled towards Seth's motorcycle. They knew it was wrong to ride on the bike after they had been drinking and that it wouldn't look good if the police caught them, but they didn't have any other choice. When they reached Seth's apartment they parked the motorcycle, and made their way inside.

"So that was a great party huh"? Seth slurred and smiled at Sarah

"Yeah I guess it was "Sarah answered, "God, I'm so tired" she said and started walking towards Seth's bed.

Seth followed and they both climbed into the bed, before they turned the light off Seth leaned over and they shared a passionate kiss.

The next day started as the one before, the only difference was that they woke up later and that they didn't go to the mall. Seth's other friend Josh, had another party that evening and while Seth wanted to go, Sarah didn't feel like going to yet another party, considering they had been at a party they day before Friday and yesterday ( Saturday). Sarah agreed to go anyway, when they got there though Sarah felt bored the minute they walked in the door, and she stayed on the couch, not drinking much the whole evening. The only time she talked to someone was when Seth dropped by to ask how she was doing or to tell her that he was going outside in the yard for a few minutes, or into the kitchen or some other room in the house.

When the party was over Sarah and Seth were slowly walking back to Seth's place, when they were right outside Seth started talking:

"So great party tonight, just like yesterday, right"? he said excited and looked at Sarah,

" Yeah, Whatever you say" Sarah answered nonchalant and looked the other way,

"What do you mean with whatever I say" Seth said a bit upset, "didn't you have fun"?

" No I didn't" Sarah answered in a tone that matched Seth's

"What, but why didn't you say anything?" Seth asked annoyed, "I mean you wanted to go to this party, I assumed you were having a good time".

"No I never wanted to go to that stupid party, YOU wanted to, and if you think I'm having fun when I'm sitting in a couch all evening, then you should get your eyes checked!" Sarah screamed at Seth

"You know what fine! If you don't want to come to any more parties you don't have to, I don't care"! Seth screamed back at her.

" Fine, I won't, and I sure won't stay here anymore, since all you ever want to do is to party" Sarah answered

"Yeah, well where would you go, huh?" Seth countered

" In case you didn't get the note, I'm going back to my parents' house, I can't stay here any longer, not even a second" Sarah said and stormed in to Seth's apartment, she marched over to her bags and grabbed them, then she started out the door.

"Bye, I'm leaving" she called over her shoulder and disappeared towards the bus stop.

Seth stood there in the middle of the street, staring after her, damn it, there she goes again, I'm going to lose her if we continue to fight like this he thought, he then shook his head and went inside his apartment. After taking a cold shower to calm down from the fight he went to bed, thinking about what he could do to make everything right between him and Sarah again.

**So when I started this chapter, I wasn't quite shoure about how I was going to end it, the only thing I knew was that I had to make Sarah go back to her parents, I hope you like the end, tell me what you think in you reviews so I can change the chapter if there's something you don't like. :) **


	6. Chapter 5 returning home

**Hey guys! sorry it took a while to post this chapter. I know I said last time that I had a bit of it already written, and I did it just took a while to finish the rest of it because I got a lot of school work in the way. Anyway this week I got sick a couple of days so I finished this in one day and started the next chapter as well. :D Anyway I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh and by the way, does anyone happen to know how I can divide the story into different pieces? I mean I've tried dubbelspacing and everything and still it's just one big, long text. If you know how to do this I'm greatful for your help. Know on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – returning home**

A few hours after the fight Sarah found herself in the yard outside her parents' house. She stood for a while, just staring at the house until she finally decided to get it over with. With shaky legs she walked towards the door, when she reached it she put down her bags and rang the bell. She could hear her family arguing inside about who was going to open the door, after a little while she heard someone coming towards the door and she took some deep breaths to prepare herself for however it was that was going to open the door. Slowly the door swung open and Camille peeked outside, when she saw Sarah standing there she got a bit shocked, but then she slowly started to smile.

" Hi there" Camille said and smiled at Sarah

"Hi, uhm I had a fight with Seth, and didn't know anywhere else to go.." Sarah started but trailed off and started to smile at her mother

" It's fine, welcome home Sarah, we've missed you" Camille answered and stepped outside to give her daughter a hug. They hugged tightly for a few minutes and then slowly let each other out of their grips.

" come on, we better get inside" Camille said and picked up Sarah's bags as she gestured for Sarah to follow her inside.

When they came inside Sarah could hear that the rest of her family was in the living room watching television and playing boardgames. Camille put down Sarah's bags on the stairs and started towards the living room, with Sarah slowly following.

"Hey who was that at the door?" Zeek yelled and turned around in his chair to look at his lovely wife.

"It was someone that I think you will be very happy to see" Camille said and stepped aside so Sarah could walk in the room. When Zeek saw Sarah stepping in the room he smiled and stood up

"Hi there, Sarah bear" he said and gave her a hug. When Adam, Crosby and Julia heard Sarah's name being mentioned they all paused and looked up from their board game,

" Sarah you're home!" Julia shrieked and ran over to her giving her a big hug that almost knocked them over in the process. Adam and Crosby slowly got up from the table and both gave her a hug too. When they had all finished hugging her, Camille turned her,

"did you have anything to eat at Seth's place or you came her right away?" she asked a little bit concerned

" no, I didn't eat anything there, in fact we were away the whole day and we didn't even make it to the door before we had the fight" Sarah explained

" oh, then you must be starved, come one I have some leftovers from the pizza we had tonight" Camille answered and guided here to the kitchen, Sarah happily dug in and when she was finished she put her plate in the dishwasher, she then said goodnight to her parents before she went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Just as she was going to climb into bed she heard a knock on the door

"Come in!" she yelled and sat down on her bed, the door slowly opened and Adam walked in

"Hi!" he said as he closed the door after him

"Hey" Sarah answered while she looked curiously at him

"do you mind?" Adam said as he gestured to the bed she was currently sitting at

"No, take a seat" Sarah answered and patted the space next to her, Adam went over and sat down beside her.

"So, you're home again huh"? Adam said and looked at his sister

"Yeah, I am" Sarah said and looked down at the floor

"So what happened, after you took off I mean, I heard something about a fight" Adam said and scooted a bit closer to his sister

Suddenly Sarah looked up, her blue eyes starting to fill with tears

"Adam I'm so sorry that I took off and that I didn't listen to you, that was such a stupid thing to do, I'm really sorry" Sarah said as a few tears ran down her cheek

"

It's okey, don't worry, besides it's not the first time it happened" Adam said with a small laugh and Sarah actually laughed a little herself, they shared another hug before Sarah told him about the parties she and Seth had went to and how she had gotten tired of it and that they had had a fight outside his door and how she had realized that it was for the best to go home again. When she was finished they sat in silence for a few minutes, at last Adam got up from the bed

"Well, I'm glad you're home again, goodnight" he said as he turned and walked towards the door,

"So am I, goodnight Adam" Sarah replied with a smile, Adam smiled at her in return before he opened the door and disappeared to his own room.

The next morning Sarah woke up early, she glanced at her clock and saw that it was 06.30 am, it was Monday but everyone was free from school. Sarah stayed in bed for a while trying to go back to sleep but she gave up after 30 minutes and walked down to the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen she noticed that her dad was sitting by the table, reading his paper while gulping down the coffee, when he heard someone come into the kitchen he slowly looked up

- "oh hey, what are you doing up so early? You're free from school today you know" he said and gave her a smile.

-"Yeah, I know dad, I just couldn't sleep anymore" Sarah answered with a large smile as she sat down in the chair next to Zeek. They sat in silence for a while, Zeek finishing reading his paper and Sarah gathering her thoughts. When Zeek had read the whole paper he folded it and put it down in front of him.

-"dad, I just wanted to say how sorry I am about everything, the whole thing with not coming home after the party, lying about not smoking anymore, screaming at you and mom and taking off with Seth. It was so stupid and although I didn't realize it at the moment, I can see it now, I'm really sorry that I hurt yours and mum's feeling and that I made you worried when I just left with Seth" Sarah said and looked pleadingly at her dad.

- "Don't worry Sarah, it's in the past now, it wasn't one of our greatest moments but we, your mum and I forgive you, we always knew that you would come at last, it was only a matter of time when you would show up again, and as for the other stuff you apologized for it's okey too, we've realized that it wasn't veru successful to scream at you, next time it happens, if it happens we'll try to talk about it calmly, okey?" Zeek answered and hugged his loved daughter.

-"Okey that sounds good" Sarah answered and buried her face in her father's shoulder,

-"just promise we one thing, could you at least try to cut down a little bit on the cigarettes? Please?"

- Sure, I will" Sarah answered and let go of her dad.

- "so, what do you want for pancakes? Want me to whip up some pancakes for you?" Zeek said and started walking to the fridge,

- "Pancakes sounds great dad" Sarah answered.

- "Okey, pancakes it is then!" Zeek exclaimed and started doing the batter.

When Zeek was done with frying the pancakes he got out two plates from the cabinet, and some sugar and syrup and placed it on the table in front of Sarah. He then went to get two glasses and some milk, and then he joined his daughter at the table. Together father and daughter shared a pleasant breakfast while the rest of the house was still sleeping.


	7. Chapter 6 - It can't get any worse

_**Hi! So I know I haven't updated in a very looooong time, and just so you know I haven't forgotten about this story and I intend to finish it! I just haven't been able to write much lately because I've been sick for almost 2 months and I had to go the hospital to take several tests and I got penicillin and stuff. So about this chapter I had a bit off trouble writing it and I had some writers block, I know it's not my best work but I hope you enjoy it anyway, I'll get back my touch don't worry! Well I hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 6 – It can't get any worse**

A few hours later the whole Braverman family was sitting in the car, they were on their way to the mall to do some shopping. Zeek and Camille was in the front seats ,Zeek driving. In the middle of the car there were two seats, where Adam and Crosby sat, chatting about a new computer game they had tried, in the far back of the car were three seats were Julia and Sarah were currently sitting in two of them. Julia was singing along to the songs on the radio while Sarah was reading a book and occasionally checked her cellphone to see if she had gotten any texts from Seth, not that she expected anything given their fight the previous day but she checked it anyway.

The ride to the mall took about 30 minutes, and when they had found a descent place to park the car, Adam, Crosby and Julia all rushed out with the excitement, Sarah who was lost in the book didn't notice that they had reached their destination until she felt a tap on her shoulder, putting down her book she smiled apologetically at her father and followed him inside the mall.

When they came inside Zeek went over to the rest of the family that were waiting for them by the information board, Sarah followed Zeek a bit but then she froze on the spot when she saw Mike, Seth's friend coming towards her, she glanced over her shoulder to check if she could hide anywhere but when she noticed that it was useless she plastered a smile to her face just as Mike noticed her.

" Hi Sarah " he said excited with a smile as he gave her a big hug

" Hello Mike" Sarah answered and hugged him back

" So that was a great party the other night, wasn't it?" Mike asked as he stopped hugging her

" Yeah, sure, whatever you say" Sarah answered and glanced over at her family that were all looking in her direction.

"So we're having another one this Friday, are you up for it?" he asked with excitement in his voice.

"Uhm no I don't think so" Sarah said and looked down

"What! Why? I mean you almost never turn down a party, and Seth is coming too"

"Well, I just can't come and besides I'm not talking to Seth right now, okay? So just leave me alone!" Sarah said getting angry, she then turned and rushed past her family. Mike who didn't feel like the conversation was over started to run after her, but he was stopped when Zeek stepped out in front him:

"You know kid; I don't think my daughter wants to talk to you right now so leave her alone and get the hell out of here" Zeek said angrily. Startled Mike looked in Sarah's direction and then up at Zeek, nodding he turned around and almost ran as fast as he could out of the mall.

When he was gone Camille, Adam, Crosby and Julia turned towards Zeek, Camille was the one who decided to speak:

"What, was all that about?" she asked in an exasperated tone and glanced between him and Sarah who was sitting on a bench a few feet's away staring at the floor.

"long story, let's just say it has something to do with Seth" Zeek said and started walking towards Sarah. When he reached her she looked up and raised from the bench, she opened her bag and started rummaging through it in search of her cigarettes, she was thinking that she needed one to shake of all the feelings she was feeling. When she found it though she looked up at Zeek who was watching her meaningfully, remembering their conversation in the kitchen earlier she put the package back in her bag with a sigh and stepped towards Zeek as they shared a hug.

Adam who remembered the talk he and Sarah had had in her bedroom last night stepped forward and gave her a hug as well. When they were done hugging Sarah felt a bit better, smiling she looked at her family:

"So let's shop!" she said excited and they all laughed slightly.

Four hours later the family was seated at a fast food restaurant in the food court, they had several bags each filled with clothes and other necessities. Although the rocky start Sarah had had so fun shopping and she had found some really great clothes and she had also managed to buy some really nice shoes that she had wanted for some time.

When everyone had finished their burgers they went out to the parking lot and began the ride home. Tired after a whole day of shopping the whole family collapsed on the couch when they were home again and they decided to watch a movie. After debating for 10 minutes on which movie they were going to watch, they finally settled on the pacifier, a comedy that the whole family enjoyed. It was the perfect end on a long weekend.

The next day, life returned to the usual, Camille went up at 6.00 am to make the kids breakfast and when it was 6.30 she woke them up. All four came trudging down the stairs, yawning. Adam was the first to take a seat at the table, then Crosby and Julia followed and last Sarah, while they ate breakfast they chatted lightly about their expectations for the day, Adam and Julia both had practice after school, so Crosby and Sarah would help Camille do some errands. When breakfast was finished they all went to get dressed, and then Camille drove them to school.

"Goodbye! Have a good day kids", Camille said when she dropped them off

"Bye mom" they all said as they climbed out the car and started walking towards the school, halfway there Sarah stopped and turned around looking at her mom in the car. Camille saw Sarah turning around and smiled and waved at her before driving away, heading home. Sarah waved back to her mom and quickly followed her siblings inside the school. Once inside they all scattered, heading in different directions, Adam towards chemistry class, Sarah towards English class and Crosby and Julia headed towards art class, but they didn't have the same teacher.

Sarah went through the day quiet, still thinking about all the crazy things that had happened the past weekend, first coming home late, then getting grounded and taking off to Seth's for the weekend, then going to those stupid parties only to have a fight with Seth and returning back home again, and then yesterday she ran into Mike. Sarah's best friend Kacy, who was walking besides her, chatting a mile per minute noticed that Sarah was very silent.

"hey, is everything okey?" she asked worried

"Yeah, everything's just so screwed up" Sarah answered and walked away. Sarah hurried outside and sat down on a bench, it was lunchtime but she wasn't hungry. She just wanted a moment to herself to gather her thoughts about the weekend, well at least it can't get any worse she thought and smiled a tiny smile.

* * *

**So there you go, I didn't really know how to write this chapter but yeah she had to go back to school and stuff so there you go, not my greatest chapter but yeah.. hope you liked some off it :P and don't forget to click that review button, reviews are like candy, sweet and addictive :P**


	8. Chapter 7 - What's going on?

**Look at that! two chapters in a week yay! :D :D well I won't ramble a lot! :) I hope you like this chapter :) I got inspired again! :D Been watching season1 of Parenthood to get some of the inspiration back and also the episode with Seth in season2. :) Well go on and read! **

**Chapter 7 – What's happening? **

A few hours later Camille pulled up outside the school to pick up Crosby and Sarah, she didn't have to wait very long before Crosby came out and walked over to the car. Once he was seated in the car, Camille turned to him:

"So, where's Sarah?" Camille asked and looked at Crosby,

" Uhm.. I don't know actually, I haven't seen her since this morning" Crosby replied and looked back at his mom.

"Okay, well I guess she'll be here soon" Camille answers and looks towards the school. Camille and Crosby waits for Sarah for 20 minutes, and when Camille is about to give up, thinking that Sarah might forgot that they were going to do errands or that she went home with a friend, she suddenly spots her walking out of the school. Camille watches her daughter as she slowly makes her way to the car with her shoulders slumped back and her eyes on the ground. When Sarah reaches the car, she slowly looks up and opens the door and climbs in.

"Hi sweetie, we thought you forgot about the errands" Camille said and smiled at her daughter.

"no I didn't, we just finished late, Mr. Stark forgot about the time" Sarah replied and looked at her mom as she buckled her seatbelt.

"okay then, let's go" Camille says as she starts the car and drives away towards the store.

At the store they are walking around picking up several items that they need for home, Crosby is very excited about some things that happened at school and can't stop talking, Sarah on the other hand is unusually quiet, lost in her own thoughts, still reflecting about the weekend. Camille noticed that something was bothering her daughter and got a bit concerned:

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Camille asked and looked at her daughter; Sarah was lost in her own thoughts though and didn't hear her that her mom was talking to her. Camille put a hand on Sarah's shoulder which made her jump a little bit:

"Oh geeze mom, you scared me" Sarah exclaimed and turned around

"I'm sorry honey but you didn't hear me when I was talking to you" Camille said and looked straight into her daughter's bright blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry mom" Sarah apologized and started to turn around but Camille stopped her.

"Want to tell me what's bothering you?" Camille asked and smiled encouraging at her oldest daughter.

"No it's fine, really it's nothing" Sarah dismissed.

"Sarah, come on, I know you and I can tell that's something bothering you" Camille pleaded.

"Okay fine, I was just thinking about everything that happened this past week, everything is completely screwed up, and I just hate it" Sarah said in frustration with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Aaaw honey, I know, come here" Camille said and gave her daughter a hug; they stayed like that for some minutes until Sarah had calmed down a little.

"So what do you say we buy some ice-cream and talk a little more at home?" Camille asked and looked at Sarah who started to smile.

"Sure, sounds great" Sarah said and walked over to the freezers to pick up the ice – cream.

30 minutes later Camille pulled into the driveway of their home and turned off the engine, all three off them got out of the car and got inside to out all the groceries away. When the task was finished Camille started on the dinner, and Crosby and Sarah went upstairs to start their homework. After a little while the front door swung open and Adam and Julia came leaping home.

"Hi, mom we're home!" they both exclaimed at the same time and gave their mother a hug.

"Hi you two, how was practice?" Camille asked and hugged her children back.

"It was great! It was pretty easy today, ooh and do you know I'm competing in a swim meet next week and it's pretty big" Julia exclaimed happily.

" Wow, honey that's really really great" Camille said and smiled at her daughter, she then turned to her oldest son.

"And how about you Adam? Was your baseball practice good?"

"Yes, it was good, we're going to the finals" Adam said and smiled a very similar smile to the one that Julia had smiled when she told her mom about the swim meet.

"Wow! I'm so happy for both of you" Camille said and smiled once again. "Could go and get your siblings? Dinner is ready?" Camille asked.

"Sure, mom, no problem" they said and ran upstairs.

15 minutes later the whole family was seated at the dinner table enjoying a well cooked dinner.  
"This is fantastic" Camille Zeek said and smiled at his wife.

"Thank you" she said and smiled back at him.

"Yes, mom it's really good" Julia, Crosby, Adam and Sarah all assured her.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it" she said as they continued eating. A comfortable silence fell over the table, only interrupted a few times with talk about school, sports, TV shows etc.

After dinner Camille and Zeek was cleaning up in the kitchen while the kids were upstairs. Sarah sat in her room and had just finished her homework. Bored out of her mind she glanced at the book lying on her bedside table; it was the book that she was currently obsessed with "The sound and the fury". Sarah slowly got up from her chair at the desk and went over to her bed and picked up the book and started to read it. After a while she started to feel very ill and rushed to the bathroom, she just made it to the toilet before she started to throw up. As she stood there with her head over the table she could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and towards the bathroom. A few seconds later the bathroom door opened and Camille peeked her head inside. Camille was a bit shocked by the sight that hit her, she had heard some strange sounds from the bathroom upstairs and had went up to check if everything was alright, she hadn't expected to find Sarah bent over the toilet throwing up. Camille shut the door again to give Sarah a minute to freshen up. After a few minutes she hears the toilet flush and then the tap being turned on and off.

Sarah slowly makes her way to the door, knowing that her mother is outside waiting for her; she opens the door and stares at Camille.

"Sarah, honey, how are you?" Camille asked with a very concerned voice.

"I'm fine mom, I just felt a little bit ill" Sarah answers and looks at her mom.

"Oh okay, maybe you got the flu or something, I think it's best that you stay home from school tomorrow if that would be the case so you don't infect other people and so you can get some rest" Camille says and looks at her daughter who actually does look a bit sick.

"Okay, thank you mom" Sarah says and gives Camille a hug before she goes back to her room.

"Of course sweetie, you're welcome" Camille says as she watches Sarah go back to her room. When Sarah has shut her door Camille turns around to go back downstairs, but she stops when she sees three very curios kids peeking their heads out from their rooms.

"Mom…. What's wrong with Sarah?" Julia her youngest asks and looks at Camille.

"Nothing sweetheart she probably caught the flu" Camille says and looks back at all the three of them.

"Ah okay" Julia says and goes back into her room. Adam and Crosby just nods and also goes back inside their room as Camille goes downstairs.

Later that night when everyone is sleeping Sarah wakes up and feels very ill again. She runs to the bathroom and repeats the things she did that afternoon. When she's done and is about to leave the bathroom something in the bathroom cabinet catches her eye. She stops and stares at the box with leftover pregnancy tests since Camille was having Julia. Standing there Sarah thinks about what her teacher had told them about pregnancy in class that day. Slowly Sarah picks the box up and stares at it.

* * *

So I hope you liked it and don't forget to review :)


	9. Chapter 8 - Sick day

**Hi everyone! (if some of you are still reading), I'm sorry that it took such a long time to update.. I got a bit of a writers block and then Life just got real busy, things got in the way. Actually it was my friends.. Anja, Neeeve, Mo, and Nora, who inspired me to start writing my story again so that's what I did and here I am! I'm back and I'm going to finish this story so I hope you stick with me :) :) This chapter is a bit shorter than the others.. mostly cause I started writing it months ago and also because I wanted to give you something after all this time.. so on to the story. I apologize about any typos etc.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Sick day

30 minutes later Sarah is sitting on the toilet staring at the test in her hands, she still couldn't believe what the test was telling her, yes she knew that there were only two answers to the test NEGATIVE or POSITIVE she would never have guessed that when she took the test it would show the later. Continuing to stare at it like she had for half an hour now she felt herself starting to panic as a thousand different thoughts rushed through her mind. _What? I can't be pregnant? What about college? What am I going to do? I can't tell mom and dad, they're going to be furious? And how about Seth, we're not talking right now and maybe he doesn't want to be a dad? _

Sarah takes a deep breath and slowly looks down at the pregnancy test in her ands again, and smiles a tiny smile, although she is way too young to have a baby she's a little bit happy anyway, after all it's going be her kid and she will get to see the baby grow up and take care of her or him. She started to slowly get up from the toilet and put the pregnancy test in her pocket of her sweater, not taking the chance of someone seeing it if she threw it in the trashcan, it's better to keep it for now and then dump it somewhere far away from the house. Sarah made her way back to her room and lay down in the bed, but it took a long time before she fell asleep again due to all the thoughts rushing around in her head.

The next day Sarah wakes up and tries to act as normal as possible, she's still very shocked from the news that she got during the night but gets ready by her usual rutine as much as possible. Sarah manages to get ready without any troubles, but halfway through the breakfast she gets up from the table and runs upstairs suddenly feeling very ill. She rushes into the bathroom and bends in front of the toilet, morning sickness hitting her. As she throws ups she hears her mom coming into the bathroom, and looks up at her before flushing the toilet. Camille watched her, a frown of concern entering her face "Sarah, honey, are you okay?" she asked and watched her daughter washing herself up in the sink. Sarah froze a little and panicked! _Do I have to tell her that I'm pregnant? NOW? No I can't do that, I have to speak to Seth first. _A million different thoughts rushed through her head, finally she took a deep breath and spoke :

"No, I'm actually feeling a quite ill, I woke up last night and felt very sick and warm". She said hoping her mother would buy it. Camille went over to her and placed her hand on her forehead:

"You actually feel pretty warm sweety, I think it would be the best if you stayed home from school today and got some rest". Sarah seethed of joy inside but put on a sad face in front of her mother so she wouldn't think that anything was wrong, of course it was but she wasn't going to tell her mother about that now.

"Thanks mom! She said and "coughed" I think I'll go back and lie down for a while "she said before walking out of the bathroom.

"Okay sweets, you do that, I'll see you later". Her mom said and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before releasing her and going downstairs. Sarah stayed outside her room for a few minutes so she could listen at what her mother said to the rest of the family, just making sure that she wasn't suspecting anything.

As Camille came downstairs the rest of the family looked up from the table, all with a worried expression on her face. Zeek was the first one to talk :

"How is she? Is she okay? " he asked, getting very concerned about his daughter

"yes, she's fine, I think it's just some case of the flu or something" Camille answered and sat down on the chair, Zeek only nodded along with the rest of the family, feeling relieved that it was only the flu.

Upstairs Sarah let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding after hearing her mother's response, and she went into her room to lie down.

* * *

Three hours later she woke up again, feeling slightly better from the "flu", of course she knew that she would probably feel like crap for the next 9 months, that was if she went through with the pregnancy. She panicked at the thought of telling Seth, but mostly of telling her parents, but she couldn't find one single reason to not keep the baby. That was her baby, her kid, growing inside of her, it was a part of her, she couldn't just get rid of something that was a part of her, that was out of the question. She sighed and realized that she would have to tell everyone, they would know after some months anyway when she would have a huge fat stomach. She decided to tell Seth first, she knew they were in some kind of fight since the stupid party but this was a real emergency, she couldn't go around waiting for weeks until they made up again. Sarah at up in the bed and reached for her phone and started dialing Seth's number. She wasn't going to tell him about her being pregnant over the phone, especially not when her mom was downstairs and could here every single word. As she listened to the phone she felt her heart starting to pound real fast, she was getting really nervous, but when she heard his voice message on the phone she leaned back and got a bit angry, of course he wouldn't pick up, he never did after they had had a fight. Sighing to control her anger she left him a voice message, _Hi Seth! It's Sarah… I know you're still angry since the fight, and to be honest so am I, but there is something that I really need to tell you, so… give me a call when you hear this, IF you hear this! "She_ said and hung up. She was still irritated that he hadn't answered, but at least she had done what she could on her end, now she just had to wait for him to listen to her message, IF he did, he didn't have the best track record of checking his messages but she figured he would when he saw her name on the screen. She put her phone back on the table and got up from bed, deciding to go downstairs to get something to eat while she waited for Seth to call her back.


End file.
